The Doctor's Keep Sake Room
by animefan021513
Summary: Clara has so many questions about the room she stumbled into and the cot she saw...so what happens after both her and the doctor are upset and she finds him in that very same room talking to himself about how she doesn't understand? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT HELPS :3 (I completely apologize for the grammar mistakes!)


It has been a while since the little 'crash into a space ship' incident where she accidentally found a place in the doctor's TARDIS that was apparently off limits, and she wanted to see it again. She had so many questions about that little cot such as whose was it, and what were the circle things on the inside and outside of it. So after they got back from there new adventure she finally gathered up the words and asked him about it. "Doctor?"

"Yes Clara?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, that depends."

"On what?"

"On what it is you're asking."

"Well let's say that I may have accidentally stumbled upon a room, and let's say that room had a lot of stuff that reminded me of you except one thing."

"Go on..."

"I saw a cot..."

"Clara, I have told you to not wander off and you disobeyed...Clara...that room is filled with stuff that reminds me of people I have lost, people I have cared about, and people I wish I could see again but I just can't and you went into that room now tell me what else did you see?"

"I saw a toy version of the TARDIS and it felt like it was painted and made of wood."

"The girl who waited..."

"Whose the 'girl who waited?"

"Her name was...Amy..."

"I take it you lost her?"

"Yes and her daughter wouldn't let me save her."

"She had a daughter? What was the daughter's name?"

"You've already met her."

"I have?"

"Yes it was when we went to Trenzelore."

"I don't remember any new faces except..."

"A woman who is feisty, tricky, wild hair, not afraid of anything, and knows every little thing about me..."

"River song?"

"Yup..."

"Okay then was the cot hers?"

"For a few minutes...It's really a long story."

"Okay then what are the circle things?"

"That is the language of my people, Its Galifrayian."

"Oh what does it say?"

"Now Clara I know you want to know that but trust me when I say I just can't tell you alright?"

"Yea alright..."

"It's about time for you to go to bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright fine."

Clara went to her room which had leaves painted on the walls along with galaxies and stars all over of various colors a beautiful work desk where she can finish up anything she needed, a night stand with a TARDIS lamp and clock, and her closet was huge which had various numbers of different outfits just in case and outfits that she just thought looked nice. She jumped into her tall bed which had a beautiful blue and red mixture of colors in it and just lied there thinking about what the doctor had said.

_"The girl who waited..."_

_"Whose the 'girl who waited?"_

_"Her name was...Amy..."_

_"I take it you lost her?"_

_"Yes and her daughter wouldn't let me save her."_

_He looked so sad I wonder how much they meant to him or how much any of us mean to him...we must mean alot to lock our memories away in that room. _Clara came from her thoughts as all of the lights went out in her room she called for the doctor but no answer then she saw a golden light underneath the crack of her door so she got up and opened it and now she was a bit confused...the floor was lighting up and it looked like it was trying to lead her somewhere. _Okay glowing floor moving a pattern away from my door...'Go this way?' or perhaps 'This way to the doctor?' either way it's better than a dark room. _After following it for what seemed like forever she was starting to wonder why she hasn't seen the doctor yet. The strange light even directed her past the control panel and into another set of always and it suddenly stop at a wooden door and then the lights went away. _This is the same door I walked into when I saw the cot..._

"...She doesn't understand, how could she?"

_The doctor? What's he doing in there?_

"She wasn't there! She is such an impossible girl such a mysterious girl, she has seen all of my faces even the one I regret the most and she has seen me both angry and happy. So why is it then, that she doesn't understand that I keep this room so I don't forget them, So I have something to hold on to."

"And why would you forget us?"

She opened the door furious at his words and when she saw him he had tears running down his face and she instantly calmed down, and wet from furious and heart broken to guilty and shattered heart.

"Clara what are you doing here I told the TARDIS under no circumstances are you to ever find this room ever again."

"Well I think she may have had other plans, There was a glowing light on the floor colored gold and it led from my room right after the lights went out...to here."

Clara walked up to him and wiped his tears off of his face and asked him something she had recently thought about. "Doctor what do I mean to you?"

"You're my impossible girl." He tried to smile.

"No other than that, or is that all."

"No that's not all."

She held up Amy's raggedy doll that she made when she was little and stated looking at it with amazement. "Okay then what? Also who made this?"

"Amy did when she was a child when I first met her."

"Wait I thought you said she had a child."

"Yes well when I landed after regenerating I ended up in her front lawn and I promised her 5 minutes then she could travel with me then I went back in the TARDIS so I could fix what was wrong with it and I ended up being 12 years late and then it happened again when the TARDIS repaired itself and needed a test drive to the moon and then it was another 2 years that had gone past and now I felt bad but I remember when she had been sleeping out on that suitcase she was going to bring and I carried her back into the house and I saw The TARDIS she made and the raggedy man and I took them and told her about it after she had started to travel with me and..."

"Wait I'm confused."

"Oh right I fixed the universe and I went back to when she was asleep on the suitcase and carried her inside then took some memorable items considering I thought I would never see her again but then she called for me at her wedding and somehow I heard her and so I appeared in a tux, top hat, and of course bow-tie and the looks on everyone's face was priceless and I introduced myself as her imaginary friend and then after the wedding her and her husband Rory came to travel with me again, and that's when I told her that I took them and she was fine with it."

"Okay and what do I mean to you?"

"Everything."

"Doctor I'm serious."

"you are my impossible girl and you are confusing and mysterious and..."

"Doctor I love you!"

She immediately covered her mouth and her eyes went Wide, then she started to apologize frantically.

"Clara, this room is filled with a special kind of air...And air that forces you to tell the truth."

"I'm so sorry I'm just going to go."

"No wait!" He grabbed her hand and twirled her back to him and kissed her as he held her waist and he felt her tremble and soone he felt her body relax.

_Damn, He kisses so well wait I have to know._

"Doctor do you love me?"

"Yes, Clara Oswin Oswald I do love you."

From that day on he let her spend as much time as she wanted to in that room and even went in there with her to tell her stories about his past and they always had fun.

:3


End file.
